


A innocent thought

by Larkspur_Productions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, lewdberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkspur_Productions/pseuds/Larkspur_Productions
Summary: A owner buys a blueberry bitty bones. Turns out it's of the lewdberry variety.





	A innocent thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just smut. So enjoy.

"Ah master!" The Blue bitty moaned. He was on his hear heat and his master hasn't come home in a while so the tiny skeleton took matters into his own hands and he rubbed his clit softly. He wasn't sure when thoughts of his master filled his head but he didn't care. The idea of his master using him as a sex toy made the bitty drool. He loved his master so much. The way he would carefully pet him to sleep. The way he'd gently bandage up his wounds. They way he moaned into a pillow at night as he fucked himself cause he thought Blue was asleep. It was just too much. The tiny skeleton moaned again as he plunged his fingers deep into himself. 

"Well well well" a familiar voice said as the door opened. The bitty squeaked and yanked his fingers out quickly as he blushed bright Blue. His master has come home.

"Master! I'm sorry I thought you where gonna....I-I"

His master laughed and leaned down to look in the tank at his cute sweet little berry.

"Aww are you in heat?" His master smiled, he knew the answer already. Blue blushed and nodded slightly before he was suddenly pulled out of the tank. Blue squeaked and tried to cover himself as his master set him down gently on the desk. 

"Don't worry sweetie. Master will make you feel better." Master purred as he picked up a pencil and pulled out a bullet vibe from one of his craft boxes. His Master carefully taped the vibe to the eraser of the pencil and turned it on. Blue gulped and blushed more as he watched his master.

"You don't have to... I'll be fine." Blue whimpered as his master gently pinned him down against the dest with his hand.

"Its okay. I want to help you" His master smiled kindly as he pressed the vibe against the bitty's clit. Blue let out a loud moan and his legs began the shake. It felt so much better feeling his master so close. 

"Master! Ah! More please!" The bitty moaned and squirmed under his master's hand. Master smirked as he pulled the vibe away to gently lick his bitty's pussy. Blue moaned louder wanting desperately to make his master feel the same way. 

"Master...I-I need..." Blue moaned as his master kicked him again.

"Hmm? What do you need baby? Come on. You can tell master anything." His master purred and gently pet Blue's head.

"I...I need you....in me...." Blue blushed and covered his face as he realized how lewd that was. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just..."  
"Alright."  
Blue froze, what did his Master say?  
"Make yourself bigger and I will. Don't want to hurt you or anything." Master smiled as he scooped Blue up and set him on the bed.

Blue gulped and blushed as he sank into the softness of the bed. He nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly grew. He was no bigger than a dog when Master began to rub his clit. He gasped and jumped slightly. 

"Master!" Blue gasped and squirmed under his master as he was pinned down. A blush was now permanent on his face as his Master gently pressed a few wandering kisses on his body. Master's hand continued to rub Blue's clit and it was started to be hard to control his body.

After a few more kisses and gentle rubbing his master's fingers slipped inside and Blue let out a loud moan as he arched his back. He needed more than this though, he was growing impatient. 

Luckily soon after his Master was carefully guiding his dick into Blue. The two moaned in unison before Master began to thrust into his bitty softly. Blue moaned and held tightly to his master as he was fucked. His dream had come true and his soul fluttered with excitement. Maybe they could be together forever. Maybe they could be lovers. He loved his master so much. He smiled and nuzzled into his master's chest with a happy purr.

His master cummed. It was thick and hot and it was inside. Blue moaned at the feeling and immediately cummed after. He painted slightly as he listened to his master's soul. He didn't want to move. Just being next to master would make his heard flutter and now master was inside him. It was too good to be true.

Because it was. Blue had fallen asleep after his Master caught him masturbating and put him in the corner. Master was mad that his sweet little berry was touching himself and seeked to keep his bitty innocent. Too bad Blue was anything but as he awoke and immediately reached into his pants.


End file.
